Kingdom Hearts: Hollowed Fates (New)
by mewunderthetruck
Summary: Azien is after Sora but why is he? And why are hollows running lose everywhere
1. Chapter 0

I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Bleach

Prologue

The wind blew in a calm emptiness. The sand was as always gray. For as it appears an infinite amount of distance there is nothing but that and the creatures known as Hollows. Tonight a horde was feasting on a rare delicacy. A Keyblade Wielder. Throughout Hueco Mundo a Keybalde Wielder was revered as a delicacy of great proportions. It was rare enough to find even one within the vast wastes. Suddenly the Hollows feasting felt a strong Spiritual Pressure. They turned to see that it was a man in white.

The man gave them a warm and kind, yet empty, smile. "Now what is it you have there my friends?" he asked looking at the corpse.

"None of your business it's ours!" the hollows charged at the figure but barely make it to him. His Spirit Pressure to great for them to handle. The ones in the very back realized what was happening and quickly fled the scene. The new man walked up to the body. Thankfully the Hollows hadn't gotten too far in yet and it was mostly intact. The head was a man with a bald head and shut eyes. He wore black. To the man in white this was interesting. Rarely did a human ever venture into Hueco Mundo. But what interested him the most was it looked like he had died BEFORE being found by any Hollows. Killed by some large burst of Energy most likely.

He reached down to inspect the man's eyes and see if there was anything special about them. Never know. But the moment he did everything went black. He awoke on a platform that was completely dark. Though, he could see that there were many faint, glowing white lines on it. Upon closer inspection he realized it was a picture of himself awake in the center facing "up"/forward a smile on his face. He had both his hand stretched out and open to the palms. The images in his hands were the only no-black colors. In one hand was the Spirit Palace within what looked to be the Hogyoku. In the other was a Heat-Shaped Moon.

"How odd," He remarked to no one in particular. He looked around to see if there was anything else of interest. Unfortunately n-

Sosuke Aizen. You are a dark one, aren't you?

He looked around trying to find the source of the voice. "Who are you?"

Right now, I don't know. I once had a name I remember it but it has lost all meaning to me. Not since that boy killed me.

"Why were you killed?" Aizen asked.

I was attempting to bring forth a new Keybalde War. I nearly succeeded too but the X-Blade went and chose that brat over me. Me! The very person who brought back into creation! Afterwards, I was beaten like a child and he tried to destroy my Heart. Well, it worked. Now, all I am is a lost mind no true purpose left.

Sosuke Aizen was amazed who was this man? It was very clear he was once very powerful. And the years of experience that just seeped from the unheard voice was amazing! Of course by unheard voice he meant weird faded letter with odd font floating in front of his face but still. What was that phrase? Aw yes. THIS IS SO COOL! Of course he didn't burst out and start doing a happy dance (at least not on the outside.) He kept his composure. "My good man, if I may impose upon you what is a "X-Blade"? I feel as if it is connected to the moon in my left hand within this picture."

Yes, it is the means to summon it by. Its name is Kingdom Hearts the source of all light and apparently likes to bully on all those who are dark. I wished to reach it with the Keyblade War but well I already told you that.

"Interesting. Hmmm I might be able to help you but don't leave a single detail about anything out. I wish to know everything about this Keyblade War, the X-Blade, Kingdom Hearts, the boy who killed you, and anything else related to it." And that is what he received. He knew about the Heartless, Nobodies, Sora, EVERYTHING! He couldn't hold back a smile.

There now stop pestering me. I just wish to fade away now.

He frowned, "Oh, really? But there's more I wish to speak to you about"

No, let this old evil soul die in peace. I wish to speak of the past no longer.

Aizen shook his head, "No, I do not wish to talk of the past I wish to speak of the future."

I'm listening.

Aizen smiled and began, "I believe you were on the right track. But you did not think big enough."

What do you mean?

"Instead of creating a Kingdom Hearts you should have tried to create a Kingdom Heartless."

A.N.

Mewunderthetruck: hi I'm Mewunderthetruck but you can call me Neko and is a story i adopted. This is my first fanfic so no hate please


	2. Chapter 1

I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Bleach

Destiny Islands: Fall into Nothing Chapter 1

Upon the shores lay a boy with spiky brown hair. He was sleeping the day away. In three days he would get together with all his friends to celebrate the 1 year anniversary of Xehanort's defeat. All was peaceful in the worlds since then. Though, not all was as it once was. His best friend, Riku, did not return to the Islands with him. Instead he chose to help Aqua train the next generation of Keyblade Wielders. He would be lying if he said he wasn't sad his friend didn't return with them. He was, though, happy for him and was glad he was following his heart. But, he could at least visit every once in a while. Not even so much as a post-card from him. Sora had had no contact with Riku in almost nine-months. "Hey what are you moping about, huh?" a female voice asked.

Sora opened his eyes and saw it was Kairi his other best-friend. "I wasn't moping! I was sleeping!" he argued. She laughed and shook her head.

"Were too!" she said, "Your face looked just like a depressed mop so you must have been moping!" This aggravated Sora.

"Kairiiii come on, stop making fun of me!" Sora said embarrassed. Kairi shook her head again.

"Sora, I know you miss Riku, but you can't let it get you down all the time. He hasn't abandoned us! He's just too busy with all his work." She saw this didn't help and Sora was still depressed, "*sigh* Listen, he has to repair the castle, find new apprentices, and run an entire world! I don't see you (or me) helping with that so don't have the lack of visits get you down. Heck, he even said you could visit HIM anytime you wanted so stop moping." At that she summoned her Keyblade and bonked Sora on the head with the blunt side.

He rubbed his head and looked up at her with his eyes crunched together, "That hurt, Kairi! Geez, I get it. I'm guessing I was just afraid he'd forgotten about us." He lied down on the sand with his arms behind his head. Kairi lied down beside him.

Kairi sighed, "I know. I miss him too." Sora nodded in agreement.

"I know, it's just not the same without him here. I was hoping we'd all come back together and it would be just like the old days. It was silly of me to think that would happen," Sora explained.

Really? Is that truly the reason you're upset?

Sora shot up. "Huh? Who said that?" he said surprised.

Kairi looked at him concerned and sat up. "Said what, Sora?"

Don't bother she can't hear me. Only you can.

"I see," he said, "I must have been more depressed than I thought if I was imagining voices in my head."

Kairi face palmed, "Really, Sora? Voices in your head. Try to be more mature."

Sora looked at her as if insulted. "Not funny, Kairi. I think I'm gonna need a psychiatr-"

I'M NOT IMAGINARY.

"The voice has a temper," Sora noted.

You care for this world and its denizens correct?

"Uh, yeah I do. Why?" Sora asked.

This world has been connected.

"Not this again!" Sora exclaimed.

Oh, relax it hasn't been connected to the darkness.

Sora wiped the imaginary sweat off his head, "Oh, that's a relief."

It's been connected to something muuuuch worst.

Sora jumped up to his feet. "What do you mean worst!? Who or what are you talking about!?"He looked around in a panic.

Kairi got up distressed and looked at Sora very worried. It took a lot to get him this worked up. "Sora, what's wrong?" She asked.

Why don't you look up for a change in your life, huh?

When Sora did he looked up and gasped, "What's that?" he exclaimed pointing up. When Kairi looked that way she gasped and put her hands over her mouth. Up there was a hole in the sky. And now the few others on the island with them were gazing in horror as well. Suddenly a hand came out of the crack-like hole and opened it up like a curtain. There before them was a giant black creature with a white mask on. It looked around the scenery and next thing they know they see countless vastly smaller but still decent sized creatures coming out of the hole heading towards all of the Islands.

"Kairi!" Sora exclaimed drawing his Keyblade, Kingdom Key.

"Right!" She replied drawing her own. The first of the creatures to arrive flew passed them and impaled Tidus with his long, blade-like fingers. All the boy could do was look down at his wound and fall to the ground when the creature removed his fingers. Grasped within the tips of his fingers was Tidus's heart which he promptly ate.

"Mmmmm, they were right, tasting a pure heart is sooo much more delicious than eating it with the body," he said looking down at Tidus's limp corpse frozen with an expression of pure terror on his face, "They also say it's good manners not to have scraps lying around." He then picked up Tidus's body and ate it as well. All Sora and Kairi could do was stare on horror.

"W-why would you do that?" Kairi asked horrified.

The creature turned around. They could see it more clearly now. It had a long barf-green body (a shade or two darker though) with a hole in its chest they could barely see. Like the other it had on a mask with black eyes and blue irises. It let out a chuckle, "Well, well, well. What have we here? Keyblade Wielders, huh? Ooooooo I'm really scared." The creature said in a mocking tone Sora instantly recognized, "Wha- Oogie Bogie! What the heck! How are you alive!?" Sora exclaimed surprised.

Oogie chuckled, "Alive, huh. Sorry to disappoint kid but I'm not alive. See I'm actually dead."

"Dead! Then how are you here!?" Kairi cried out surprised. He looked at her.

"Oh, don' worry. You'll find out soon enough." Oogie said reaching out to grab her.

"Get away from her!" Sora cried, "Blizzard!" A piece of Ice materialized at the end of his Keyblade and flew towards Oogie promptly breaking his mask. Soon after he disappeared. Suddenly, they were surrounded by more of the creatures.

"Look, two Keyblade Wielders! How scrumptious!" one said.

"Yesssss, a ffffffine dddddddelicacccccy assss I hearrrrrrr." A second one said.

"Let us feast!" a third one cried and they charged on them. Then suddenly out of nowhere a wave of darkness appeared destroying some of them and the others backed away looking for the cause.

"Who's there!" a female voice cried out from the crowd of creatures. "Who dares to disturb our feast!?"

"I do." Came the reply of a voice very similar to Sora's. A boy around their height and age landed in front of them. He had a black body with red lines going through it that glowed. He had a rag of sorts around his back and black pants and brown boots. He had on a helmet that concealed his face.

"Yep, I'm so very afraid we can't hand these two over to you Hollows, sorry," another voice said. They turned around and saw it was none other than King Hades, Lord of the Underworld.

"Hades! What are you doing here!?" Sora said very much surprised.

"Saving your sorry butts," the masked boy replied.

"Not without the survivors!" Kairi said determined.

Hades shook his head and looked at her. "Look, sister I feel you I really do. But you and your boyfriend right there are the only people who haven't been eaten yet. Stay if you want, you'll only find a ghost of the world you knew. Pretty soon this world'll just fade away until there's not a sign it existed even if your memories say otherwise. So come on!"

Kairi stared in disbelief at what Hades had just said not wanting to believe it, "No, you're lying," she took a step back and grew furious, "YOU DON'T KNOW THAT! YOU JUST GOT HERE!" Hades shook his head and crossed his arms.

"Look, I'm the Lord of the DEAD. I know what I'm talking about. Now, come on! Or do you want to leave other world's that haven't been devoured yet to their mercy?" He asked her.

"Well, I." Kairi began.

"Enough chit-chat we need to go now!" the masked boy said grabbing Kairi and taking her into a Corridor of Darkness. Hades looked at Sora and waved in the direction of the portal.

"Well, come on, kiddo. We don't have all day here." Hades said. Sora nodded and ran into the portal and Hades followed right behind him.:


	3. Chapter 2

Sora, Kairi, Vanitas, and Hades exited the Portal and found themselves in a large room. At one end of the room was a throne made of bones with two puffs of blue fire above it. It the center of the room was a shallow pool with a golden light to it. Hades walked around the pool and sat in the throne. "Ugh, that was ex-haus-ting. Geez, can't believe that Hollows would attack an entire world. This is not good at all." He remarked putting his hand over his face and groaning.

Sora crossed his arms and looked at Hades, "Okay, start talking. What were those things and why did they attack the Destiny Islands?" Sora asked. Hades looked at him and straightened up. He summoned a few chairs for the trio.

"Might want to sit down this'll take a while." Hades said. The three sit down and Hades begins his explanation.

"Well you see, every world is divided into two halves," he began, "One world for the living. One for the dead. Usually, these worlds are separated by Barriers not even the Keyblade can get through. This is to ensure a world's spiritual balance. If that's thrown out of balance the world dies."

"What do you mean by Spiritual Balance?" Kairi asked.

"In every world the number of souls must always remain constant. Not one more not one less. Of course though, this doesn't apply to those who travel worlds. Like Keyblade Wielders and the Organization. Its balance can take minor changes but if the number of souls gets too high or low then the balance becomes unhinged. That's why the two worlds are usually kept separate or else no one or thing could tell what was alive and what was dead. Now, there are of course worlds in which their "dead" counterparts are closer than others. A prime example of this is Olympus Coliseum. My Underworld and Olympus both are interconnected. But that's not the point the point is life and death are both a single world so I'm always stuck coming up with ways to keep the living out so that way the spiritual order is preserved. But, that's off topic. The point is Hollows come from one such world. This world is special because it has not one but three "dead" worlds. There's the World of the Living, Karakura, the World of the Spirits, Soul Society. The World of the Damned, Hell, and finally, the World of the Empty, Hueco Mundo current resident of the Hollows." Hades explained.

The three between each other for a little bit before Sora asked, "What's a Hollow?"

Hades snapped his fingers and pointed at Sora, "Glad ya asked kid. See the rules of death vary world to world. In Karakura if you spend to much time dead without passing on as a spirit known as a plus through some means or another you'll end up a Hollow. Now, a Hollow's a soul (known as a plus) that's lost its heart, well kinda. The heart's still there it just no longer remain within the body. It becomes the mask. But, ya see almost all Hollows have an empty feeling within' them. They try to fill themselves by eating other Hearts and Souls, those Souls for the most part in turn can become Hollows through those means as well. If you defeat a Hollow it releases the Souls and Hearts eaten by that Hollow. Including that of the Hollow's. Though, If a Hollow or one of the Souls it ate committed horrible acts when they were alive they go to Hell for eternal punishment."

"And if you're someone from another world (like a Keyblade Wielder) visiting from another world and die?" Vanitas asked.

"Good question Vanny," Hades responded.

Sora let out a little bit of a snort trying to conceal the smile on his face. "Your name's Vanny?"

Vanitas gave him a glare. Or at least that's what it looked like; you couldn't really tell with that mask on. "No, it's Vanitas. He just calls me that to get on my nerves." He explained.

"Well, anyways," Hades continued, "If you die in another world you're subjected to that world's afterlife. Simple and Clean. Just like that."

Sora rubs his chin, "Simple and Clean. That sounds familiar."

Vanitas looks at him, "Does it matter?"

"Guess not," Sora replied.

"Well, what do you want with us?" Kairi asks.

"Well, sister I need your help," Hades said," We need to stop the Hollows from doing to other worlds what they did to the Destiny Islands. Usually, Hollows shouldn't be able to leave Hueco Mundo. So, someone else is behind this and is giving Hollows the ability to swarm other worlds. Why and how are the two big questions. Oh, and just like Heartless and Nobodies there are different levels of Hollows. First off are the regular Hollows like Oogie and most of the ones from that assault. Secod up is the Menos which are divided into three subdivisions: Menos Grande or Gillians, they're the big ones like what you saw at the Destiny Islands. Next are the Adhujas they're smaller and more animal like than the Gillians but much stronger. Finally the most powerful class of Hollow, Vasto Lorde. They're fairly Human sized and possess enough power to probably destroy a very small world almost single-handedly. Finally, the ones you should really look out for are the Arrancar. They're Hollows that have removed they're masks and gained a power-boost. Some are more powerful than Vasto Lorde but for the most part they're both in the same Tier since almost all Arrancar were originally Adhujas or Gillians. See an Arrancar or Vasto Lorde, run, at this point you're no match for them."

Kairi huffed, "Why are you suddenly concerned with saving the Worlds? Last I checked you seemed to take part in sending Worlds into Darkness."

"Two words princess," Hades said, "self…preservation. These Hollows have they're way I'm gone. Kaput, Dead. So, while our goals reap mutual benefits I say that we team up. You deal with the Hollows. I give you the info and power needed to beat them."

The three looked between each other before Sora spoke up, "Just wondering is he the same Vanitas that gave Aqua, Terra, and Ventus a lot of trouble?"

Vanitas nods his head yes.

Sora jumps out of his seat, "WHAT!?"

AN: ending it here so I can edit the next part to fit what I want for the rest of this story so sorry for bad ending point bye bye *waves*


	4. Chapter 25

Soul society

Byakuya Kuchiki was having a very peaceful day. After those troublesome incidents with Aizen and the Bounts it was nice to sit back and relax. But then he sensed an intruder. He slowly got put his tea down and placed his hand on his sword.

"Who's there," he says. In response a figure in a Black Coat came around the corner.

"Hmmm you were able to feel me. Aw, yes you are an excellent candidate," the figure says. Byakuya drew his blade.

"Who are you?" he demands of the intruder.

They let out a small chuckle, "I am…. No not quite time for that yet. All you need to know Captain is that you have been selected for a most honored position."

"What kind of position?" Byakuya asks.

"A possible vessel for my Master. Of course there are other candidates but you are currently at the top of the list," he responds.

"I am no one's "vessel"," Byakuya replies charging at the intruder. Only for them to abruptly disappear.

"That's what they all say," He heard the figure's voice say. And with that there was no trace of the mysterious man.

AN: here the next part that not being edited right now


End file.
